


Grindeldore ist gelb und rot

by KMZ



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: ... ein gutes Ende für Gellert Grindelwald und Albus Dumbledore - wer wünscht es sich nicht?





	Grindeldore ist gelb und rot

In jenen letzten Tages des Augusts, war es immer besonders schlimm. Albus vermied es unbedingt nach draußen zu gehen. Er vermied strikt die Sonne, das Licht und die Hitze jener Tage, die schwärzer waren, als alle restlichen Tage des Jahres. Deshalb saß er in seinem Büro, spielte mit dem Elderstab und überlegte, wie jedes Jahr, ob er es wagen konnte. Sein Leben lief ab. Immer schneller und definitiv. Voldemort wurde stärker und die finale Schlacht stand kurz bevor. Das war nicht nur ein starkes Gefühl, sondern die logische Konsequenz der Geschehnisse. Unausweichlich!

Die Spitze des Elderstabs lag an seinen Lippen und obwohl er dessen Magie nicht heraufbeschwor, verspürte er seine magische Hitze. Zitronenhimbeereis … dahin schwappten seine Gedanken unwillkürlich. Niemand konnte dieses Eis besser herstellen wie Mister Campbell zu jenen Zeiten in der Geranienstraße. Mister Benjamin Campbell war der Besitzer des Tante Emma Ladens in Godric‘s Hollow gewesen. In jenem Sommer waren sie fast jeden Tag bei ihm im Laden, um sich Eis zu holen. Erst Aberforth, Ariana und er, später Gellert und er.   
Es könnten nette Erinnerungen sein, die ihn nun trösten könnten, wenn sie nicht tödlich geendet hätten.   
Aus einer Laune heraus versuchte Albus den Rest des Nachmittages Zitronenhimbeereis zu zaubern. Es schmeckte nie wie das von Mister Campbell. Entweder war es viel zu süß, oder die Konsistenz war zu fest oder es sah viel zu farblos aus. Mister Campbells Eis hatte immer ein leuchtendes Gelb, welches hellrote Streifen hatte, die intensiv nach Himbeere schmeckten. Gellert mochte Eis fast noch lieber als er. Wenn er ihn nicht aufhielt, schubste er die kleineren Kinder in der Reihe vor ihnen zur Seite und drängelte sich unverschämt vor. Er war so ein … reizender Junge. So zielstrebig und ungehobelt und doch so interessant, unglaublich clever und so anders.  
Albus träumte vor sich hin, bis die Sonne unterging.

 

Als es dunkelte, wagte sich Albus aus dem Gebäude. Als er im Hof stand, die kommende Nachtluft erschnupperte, fasste er spontan einen Entschluss. Er begab sich still und heimlich und ohne sich abzumelden nach Godric‘s Hollow. Dort lebte noch immer die Familie von Mister Campbell, wie er wusste. Wenn er Glück hatte, hatten sie das Rezept der damaligen Eissorten in ihrem Familienbesitz. Fragen kostete ja nichts. Seine wahren Gründe versetzten ihn allerdings in helle Aufregung. Schlechtes Gewissen war allerdings auch dabei und auch das Wissen, um die Gefahr seines Handelns. Schon klopfte er an die Tür der Campbells, bevor er es sich anders überlegen würde.   
Eine junge Frau öffnete ihm und bat ihn freundlich herein. Sie wusste, wer er war und es war einfach und angenehm mit ihr zu sprechen. Hilfsbereit zeigte sie ihm schließlich das Rezeptbuch der Familie, in dem alle möglichen Herstellungsanleitungen für Köstlichkeiten standen. Unter anderem fand Albus das Rezept für das Zitronenhimbeereis. Die geheimen Zutaten waren also frische Minze und ein Hauch Zimt. Er bedankte sich höflich. Auf die Frage der liebenswürdigen Frau, wozu er das Rezept so sehr begehrte, sagte er:  
„Um jemanden eine Freude zu machen.“

 

Zurück in Hogwarts brauchte er trotz allem noch einige Versuche, um das Eis zu perfektionieren. Am nächsten Morgen war ihm ein wenig schlecht, weil er dauernd kosten musste. Trotzdem war er sich nicht sicher, ob es der Originalgeschmack war. Zu oft hatte er gekostet und dabei zu oft an ihn gedacht. Die Sonne war aufgegangen und Albus sah direkt hinein. Sein Herz sehnte sich wie an jedem Tag nach ihm und doch war da viel Dunkelheit, die ihn viel zu oft abhielt. Aber jetzt hatte er das Eis und es wäre doch schade drum. Er sah über seine Schulter, zu dem riesigen Eimer mit dem Zitronenhimbeereis und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Vielleicht war es die allerletzte Gelegenheit ihn zu treffen. Wenn Voldemort umsetzte, was er vorhatte, würde keiner lebend aus der Sache herauskommen.

 

Entschlossen packte er das Eis und apparierte sich auf die kleine vorgelagerte Insel St Catherines Island. Es war im Grunde ein nackter Fels, auf dem eine kleine Festung stand. Eine magische Festung, die einsperrte und draußen hielt. Albus hatte keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen, um Gellert Grindelwald am Leben zu lassen und doch aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen. Allein der Gedanken an seinen eingesperrten Liebsten, ließ sein Herz bluten. Doch es war immer noch besser, als wenn er tot war oder tatsächlich wie eine elende Kreatur in Nurmengard dahinvegetieren würde und darauf warten müsste, dass der Dunkle Lord zu Besuch käme, um seine letzte Frage zu stellen.  
Tief zog Albus die salzige Luft in seine Lungen und durchschritt dann die Magische Barriere mit einem Zauber, den nur er kannte und den nur er auflösen konnte, weil er ihn geschaffen hatte.  
Er wusste, wo er Gellert finden würde und lief langsam, um Zeit zu schinden, zum Mittelpunkt der Insel. Der befand sich im Inneren des Gebäudes. Es war ein Innenhof, der Licht ins Gebäude brachte und der einzige Punkt des Gefängnisses war, über dem sich kein Dach befand und so die Witterung zu spüren war. Sonne, als auch Regen, Sturm und alle anderen Wetterphänomene.   
Wie er erwartet hatte, saß Gellert auf seinem Stuhl genau unter der Öffnung und hatte sein Gesicht der Sonne entgegen gehoben.  
„Albus … ich habe dein Kommen gespürt.“  
„Na, das hoffe ich doch, mein Freund.“  
Gellert richtete sich ächzend auf. Sie waren beide alt geworden, doch sie lebten und sie liebten. Was wollte man mehr? Das waren Gellerts Worte, Albus hätte eingeworfen: Frieden, Toleranz und Harmonie, doch sein Freund hätte darüber nur verächtlich gelacht.  
Jetzt drückte er Gellert die Eiscreme in die Hand und sah seinen ehrlich erstaunten Blick. Sein helles Auge war nun fast weiß wie seine Haare, das andere Auge war dunkel wie eh und je. Er sah noch immer verwegen und nach wie vor überaus entschlossen aus. Auch ein Grund, warum ihn Albus gefangen hielt.  
„Eiscreme?“  
„Nicht irgendein Eis. Koste es!“ Albus ließ einen Stuhl erscheinen und setzte sich seinem Freund gegenüber. Nicht weit weg, doch auch nicht zu nah. Grindelwald ließ einen Löffel in seiner Hand erscheinen und bohrte ihn in die Eiscreme. Wieder fragte sich Albus, warum es Gellert so wenig ausmachte, hier zu leben und zu sterben. Weil er ihn liebte, deshalb. Grindelwald verstand, dass er es aus Liebe und Güte getan hatte und das reichte ihm, um zu vergeben. Nur er konnte ihm nie vergeben. Denn wenn er das täte, müsste er ihn freilassen. Und das war in diesen Zeiten absolut unmöglich. Auch wenn sie Greise waren und sowieso bald starben, würde es Grindelwald fertig bringen, in seinem letzten Atemzug die Welt in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Einfach nur, weil ihm danach war und er ein Vermächtnis hinterlassen wollte.

 

Jetzt schob er sich das Eis in den Mund und riss die Augen auf.  
„Albus! Hast du Mister Campbell wieder auferstehen lassen? Nekromantik? Ist das jetzt dein neues Hobby? Nicht, dass ich dir das nicht zutraue, aber ist das nicht ein wenig risikofreudig, nur um an das Rezept für das Eis zu kommen.“  
„Um dich zu erfreuen würde ich doch fast alles tun …“, sagte Albus vergnügt und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Das Eis war also perfekt. Er sah es an Gellerts Strahlen und seinem gierigen Löffeln.  
„Manchmal gibt es auch einfachere Wege. Ich habe einfach nur eine Nachfahrin nach dem Rezept gefragt.“  
„Ach, zerstöre nicht meine makabere Fantasie, Albus!“, kicherte Gellert rau und schob sich einen gut gefüllten Löffel in den Mund. Dann schloss er genießerisch die Augen und lächelte breit.  
„Ach, wir hätten in Godric‘s Hollow bleiben sollen …“, sagte Grindelwald dann. Halb ernst, halb im Scherz. Albus antwortete besser nichts darauf, denn ein Wort würde das andere geben und sie waren schnell bei der Schuldzuweisung und Arianas Tod.  
„Wie geht es dir, Gellert?“  
„Nenn mich nicht so …“, brummte der Angesprochene unwillig und nahm einen weiteren Löffel Eis in den Mund.  
„Wie geht es dir, mein Liebster?“  
„Wundervoll. Bis auf den Umstand, dass ich mutterseelenallein hier bin. Aber das macht mir nichts aus, wie du weißt. Schiebe nur ab und zu mal deinen runzligen Arsch auf meine Insel und ich bin glücklich. Mehr wollte ich nie, Albus. Nie mehr …“  
Grindelwald stieß den Löffel ein wenig zu aggressiv ins Eis und ließ ihn da stecken, um Albus anzuschauen.  
„Funktioniert dein Plan, oh großer Dumbledore?“  
„Unser Plan, Liebster“, sagte Albus liebevoll schmunzelnd und nahm sich magisch den Löffel, um auch vom Eis zu essen. Es war wirklich perfekt. So vollkommen wie Grindelwald und er. So einmalig und für die Ewigkeit geschaffen, wie ihre Liebe, die es ihnen unmöglich machte ohne einander zu sein.  
„Ja, er geht bisher auf.“  
„Mein Magischer Doppelgänger in Nurmengard macht also eine gute Figur für die Wachen und das Ministerium? Ich hoffe es, er ist nicht einfach von hier aus zu steuern. Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht diese Festung ausgerechnet in Österreich zu errichten …“  
„Man tut viele dumme Dinge aus Liebe …“, erwiderte Albus dunkel. Grindelwald verstand genau, dass er nur deshalb noch am Leben war und es ihm deshalb den Umständen entsprechend gut ging, weil Albus ihn noch immer liebte. Deshalb lächelte er nun auch und holte sich den Löffel zurück.  
„Mache dir einen eigenen Löffel, mein Hübscher …“, murmelte er grinsend, bevor er weiter aß. Albus beobachtete ihn und aalte sich in seinem eigenen Wohlgefühl. 

 

„Du weißt, dass unser Ende kommt, Albus, oder?“, fragte Grindelwald beiläufig und aß immer noch volle Löffel mit Eis.  
„Natürlich. Aber es spielt doch keine Rolle mehr. Wir hatten unser Leben zusammen, auch wenn es … etwas anders ausgefallen ist, als es geplant war.“ Gellert zuckte nur die Schultern.  
„Brauchst du noch etwas? Irgendwelche Bücher? Unterhaltung?“  
„Nur dich. Aber das weißt du, mein schöner Albus …“, erwiderte Grindelwald. Seine Stimme klang rau und aufgewühlt.   
„Ich bin hier, Liebster …“ Da Gellert in dieser Festung nicht zaubern konnte, bis auf die Ausnahme seines Gegenstücks in Nurmengard, stand Albus auf und hielt ihm die Hand hin. Grindelwald legte den Kopf kurz schief, ließ den Eisbehälter dann einfach von seinen Beinen fallen, als er aufstand und Albus‘ Hand nahm. Ihre Finger verschränkten sich ineinander, wie damals zu den schönsten Zeiten. Fest, innig und unzertrennlich.   
Wie ein altes Ehepaar liefen sie dann gemächlich und Hand in Hand durch das Gefängnis auf St Catherines Island, um sich ein letztes Mal zu lieben. 

Immer wusste Albus, dass es richtig gewesen war ihn zu retten. Nicht seiner Gefühle wegen oder weil Gellert sie erwiderte und sie nur so schwer ausdrücken konnte. Es war richtig gewesen, weil bis zum Ende jedes Rädchen einen wichtigen und unersetzlichen Platz im Getriebe hatte.  
Weil Albus Dumbledore das schon so früh erkannt hatte, durften er und Gellert ihre Liebe leben.   
Bald würde sie sterben. Für das größere Wohl. So wie es immer vorgesehen war.  
Doch zuvor hatten sie gelebt und geliebt.


End file.
